<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes on Fire by savanting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437142">Eyes on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting'>savanting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Ol’ Reylo, How I Would Have Written It, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rewriting Star Wars History, Short One Shot, rewriting TROS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo hijacks a Resistance celebration, all to see Rey at her finest while risking his life among his once-enemies. One-Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disney owns Star Wars, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, and Rey. No real commentary on this one other than it is a gift to all my fellow long-time Reylo fans. If Disney didn’t own Star Wars, something like this fic may have actually happened in canon. But do enjoy!</p><p>Title comes from the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night ended with fireworks, the kind that lingered in the sky amongst the stars. Ben was not supposed to be here, not at this time of celebration rising from the ashes of the First Order, but he hid behind a new mask and bounty hunter gear he normally never would have worn. But he had risked being here, had even dared with wanted transmissions calling for his head ever since the escape from Exegol, just because he knew that, if only for a moment, he might glimpse her.</p><p>He could have reached through their bond at any moment just to check on her, but seeing her in the flesh was always somehow <i>more</i>. He couldn’t explain it, not even to himself.</p><p>A hush came over the crowd as majestic music began to filter through speakers, and the heroes of the battle of Palpatine’s Final Order slowly gathered on the ceremonial stage.</p><p>Rey was easiest to spot, even without Ben’s keen awareness of her, because she was dressed in a gown of pale gold, her hair unbound and falling in waves around her shoulders. Ben might have noted that someone obviously had given her the talk that she couldn’t walk around in the fashions of Jakku forever, but he was so mesmerized that he couldn’t control the sudden impulse to - to -</p><p>Her head turned, as if she had heard something no one else had, and her eyes found him across the distance. However, she did not open up to their connection like she usually might have. A tense look crossed her face before her attention was stolen away by the droid beeping near her feet. He was too far away to hear anything, but even with that one glance alone he knew one thing: he was in trouble.</p><p>*</p><p>“What were you thinking?!” Rey yelled at him hours later, when they were safely hidden away in her quarters. It had been a neat trick with her getting him past the guards. She had acted as though she were a tiny bit tipsy and in need of the big, strong bounty hunter she had met during the night’s festivities. The one guard had narrowed his eyes while another had chuckled and told her to enjoy herself. Who could refuse her, the Jedi hero who had had the galaxy upon her shoulders such a short time ago?</p><p>For Ben’s part, he had no real answer for her, whether it was through spoken words or even through the bond tingling between them. Besides, how could he say, <i>”I wanted to hold you and never let you go”</i>? In some alternate universe his father was probably laughing at him.</p><p>“You do realize you’re putting yourself at risk, don’t you?” she continued with every bit of rage she could muster. He felt her anger blazing hot in his mind. But there was also worry and unease tangled in the mixture as well. “I thought we agreed you were going to disappear for a while. At least until things died down.”</p><p>It was worse to hear her tirade when she was wearing such a dress that made him feel like he would go mad if he couldn’t tear it off of her before she sent him away like one of her many admirers. It didn’t help that as she shifted the stark light of the room played along the shape of her silhouette.</p><p>His mouth was dry, and his face felt like a lit match, and only then did he realize he was still wearing the mask that hid his every expression from her. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, especially since he could feel her mind probing towards his to find out what he was thinking.</p><p>Then, before he could take the mask off himself, she stepped forward and released the mechanisms on either side of his face. There was a hiss of sound as she slipped the mask away to see his face.</p><p>“Ben?” Now she looked even more worried, anger displaced without a second thought, ever all for his sake. “Are you all right?”</p><p>He caught her free hand in one of his while taking the mask from her. “I just had to see you,” he admitted. “Sometimes even our bond isn’t enough.”</p><p>Honesty. That was all he needed to give her. And her expression softened in response.</p><p>“You need to leave by morning,” Rey said. “You can sneak your ship out with the garbage crew, and hopefully no one will be the wiser for it.”</p><p>She touched his cheek, and he finally met her eyes. “We <i>will</i> be together. It just can’t be <i>now</i>, Ben. We have to be patient. Let the war die a little in people’s minds. I - I don’t want you to be another casualty, no matter your mistakes.”</p><p><i>Mistakes.</i> History would not rewrite his deeds no matter how much time passed. But he would humor her, for the time being, because he knew that the first thing anyone would do if they found him was take him straight to the gallows. His execution would be the next big event within the galaxy.</p><p>But here, at this moment, she was with him. Ben didn’t want to waste a single second, especially since he was essentially banished from her presence tomorrow onward.</p><p>“Give me a parting gift, then,” he said. “Something to remember you by.”</p><p>Rey actually laughed at that. “We’re connected by the Force, so what could I possibly give you that’s better than that?”</p><p>
  <i>You. You, in the flesh. In my arms. Against my skin. You, everywhere I want and need you to be.</i>
</p><p>And some of the power within his thoughts must have gotten through to her, bleeding through their bond, all the excess he contained whenever she was near. Her eyes widened, her pupils dilating as he sent her just flashes of all he wanted to do with her, to her, in this same room.</p><p>She looked away, a blush rising in her cheeks, and he was a little happy to see she seemed a bit…breathless. It was nice to know he could unnerve her just the same as she did to him.</p><p>“Wow,” she said, more to herself than him. “Okay. I don’t think we can get to all that before morning—“</p><p>“We can try,” he said, perhaps too earnest but all the willing to be open with her now that they were no longer on opposing sides of a war. “But I don’t want to push you—“</p><p>“No,” she said, “I just - I didn’t realize—“ She faltered as if she couldn’t grasp all the meaning of what she hoped to say. Then she laughed. “I didn’t realize you were so adventurous.”</p><p>That was a mild way of putting it, but Ben supposed that there were plenty of things they still had to learn about each other. No Force bond came with an instruction manual about how to navigate through such conversations, especially pertaining to...physical relations.</p><p>“Come on then,” she said, taking the mask and setting it down on a nearby table. Then she grasped his hand and led him to her bed. He swallowed. <i>Her bed.</i></p><p>They sat down on the edge, and she began peeling off the armor he wore. Only once he was in his undershirt and trousers did she take her face in his hands. She sighed against his mouth, and that was the end of his self-control. It was so easy, as easy as breathing, to kiss her long and slow while his hands bunched in the fabric of her dress.</p><p>Slipping off their clothing was easy too, as if they had done this many times before, and maybe they had in the dreams they shared that they simply couldn’t remember. When she slipped her hand down, lower and lower until she grasped his length, he groaned into her mouth. Her mouth curved against his, right before she pushed him back and straddled him, pressing so close to him that he could feel her wetness, the want pooling around her center.</p><p>As she rocked against him, he watched her through half-opened eyes. He guided her faster, faster, with his hands on her hips. Noises he had never heard her make slipped out of her mouth, and he felt ready to burst, so close, so close, as her name spilled from his lips again and again…</p><p>The bond between them quaked as the aftershocks of their coming together rippled through their bodies. And he closed his eyes, his body trembling, as she pulled away and rested her body against his as if there was no end or beginning to their forms lying next to each other. Their breaths quieted, and soon there was no noise in the air except the buzz of energy around them.</p><p>
  <i>A dyad indeed…</i>
</p><p>All he could notice was the way her eyes had darkened, like a simmering flame waiting to burn anew, and there was only so long until morning…</p><p>It would be his turn next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>